


Heat

by DiamondDesire



Series: Omegaverse [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dubious Consent, If I put tags in, M/M, Read, and enjoy, either way, it'll kinda ruin it, just click, no triggers, or hate me, that might be a trigger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1405783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondDesire/pseuds/DiamondDesire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is angry and things happen. Yeah... that's pretty much it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

Levi was pissed. Pissed. Angry. Livid. Furious. Enraged. Infuriated, he can't even breathe without inhaling that amazing smell. Jeager was intoxicating. His skin was hot under Levi touch, tingling and stinging. He should throw him against the stone wall and just take him, witnesses be damned.

No.

The thought echoed within his mind as he kicked the office door open and threw Jeager inside. There was thud followed by a grunt. Levi had no idea where the brat landed. He could be flat on his back with his knees up and legs wide. He could be on the desk, bent over, ass exposed and oh so willing.

No!

Levi focused on his breathing, his back against the closed door. He could faintly hear Jeager's own breathing and was very much aware of his scent.

"How did you do it?" Levi asked.

"I don't understand-"

Levi snapped. "Bullshit!" Control was slowly slipping from him as instincts took its place. Within two strides, Levi saw Jeager scramble to feet. Within two more, the recruit was successfully pinned against the desk. One push and his back hit the wooden surface, eliciting a sweet thud. Levi was not going to allow this brat to stand over him. "Start talking."

There was fear in the air, mixing with savory scent, all coming from Jeager. Good. From this position, Levi could feel him breathing, feel him shaking. Hell, he could feel the swallow before he spoke. "Suppressants."

"No shit."

"Armin had a bunch. His Grandfather thought he would be..." And he stopped there.

Levi growled. "Omega."

Jeager flinched. From what, Levi didn't know. It was either the word affirming what Jeager was, or his shirt being shoved up to his chin.

Levi was fighting a losing battle. Any rational thoughts were becoming distant whispers. This was the reason for banning Omega from the military. Leaders would be too preoccupied with satisfying their own need, ignoring any pressing issue. Their instincts take over with a single goal in mind.

"Levi..." Eren breathed. "Levi please-"

Levi could feel the pulse from Eren thighs through his sides. He could feel the heat radiating through the barrier of clothing. He could feel Eren's need. He could feel Eren wanted this.

And that was all Levi needed.

**Author's Note:**

> ...Hi. I'm new to this fandom and wrote something quick while I work on other things. Had this little ABO thing in my head and thought 'GET OUT OF MY HEAD!' So, here it is. Any thoughts on how to improve will be much appreciated. DON'T HOLD BACK I MUST KNOW!


End file.
